Obscurité
by McRoselyn
Summary: Il y a une coupure d'électricité dans le Navy Yard.


_Eh bien voilà, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur NCIS qui ne serve strictement à rien, et bien j'ai réussi ! =p _

_Pour ceux qui auront le courage de lire ça, et qui ont lu le début de 'Visite Gouvernementale', ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en cours d'écriture, je ne l'oublie pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

---

« J'ai faim. »

_Bam_.

« J'ai faim. »

_Bam._

« J'ai faim. »

« Tony ! Arrêtes un peu de te frapper la tête sur ton bureau, ça devient énervant, » fit Timothy McGee, à son collègue, Anthony DiNozzo. « Et arrêtes de dire que tu as faim. »

« Quoi, McGoo ? T'as quelque chose de mieux à faire peut-être ? »

« Eh bien... On pourrait faire un action-vérité ? »

_Bam._

« McGee... » souffla l'italien. « Désolé, mais je suis sorti de la maternelle depuis un moment déjà. »

« C'était juste une proposition comme une autre, » répondit l'ancien élève du MIT d'un air quelque peu vexé.

_Bam._

« Tu sais que les coups sur la tête entraîne une perte considérable de neurones ? » demanda Tim à son co-équipier.

_Ba_- « Quoi ? » fit Tony juste avant que sa tête ne rebondisse encore une fois sur le métal froid de son bureau. « Hein ? »

« J'me disais aussi... » renchérit McGee avec un sourire ironique. « Avec le nombre de commotions que tu as eu... Sans compter les fois où Gibbs fait - »

_PAF._

« ... ça, » continua-t-il alors que son boss, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, arrivait derrière Tony et le frappait à l'arrière du crâne.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? » grogna leur chef d'équipe.

« Eh bien, boss, j'ai bien pensé à rattraper mon retard sur quelques rapports d'enquête, à faire le compte-rendu de la dernière, et jeter un coup d'oeil dans les enquêtes non résolue... Mais comment veux-tu faire tout ça, dans le noir, et sans informatique ? Je ne suis pas superman et je n'ai pas de gadget - dommage - à la James Bond pour y remédier, » répliqua l'italien, qui se remit à son activité préférée du moment.

_Bam._

« Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, DiNozzo, en faisant ça, » dit simplement Gibbs en s'asseyant à sa chaise de bureau.

« Je lui ai déjà dit, il ne veut rien savoir, » expliqua McGee.

_Bam._

« Rien à faire. »

_Bam._

_Bam._

_Bam._

« Où est Ziva ? » demanda Gibbs, après un moment de silence.

« Aucune idée. »

« Sais pas. »

_Bam._

« Grrr. »

_Bam._

« Grrr. »

« Qui grogne ? » questionna Tony en relevant la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Mesure inutile, puisqu'il n'y voyait goutte.

« On n'est pas des chiens, DiNozzo. »

« Parfois, j'me le demande, boss. »

_Bam._

« Mais arrêtes de te frapper, enfin ! » s'énerva McGee.

« Quoi ? Mais j'me frappe plus ! Faudrait être cinglé pour continuer à le faire ! »

« C'est justement pour ça que je te disais ça, » rétorqua l'ancien du MIT.

« Heyyy ! J'suis pas cinglé, » répondit Tony en faisant la moue.

« Chuuut ! » coupa leur patron en tendant l'oreille.

Plus un bruit. Puis soudain un _bam_ retentit dans la salle, suivit d'un _grr_.

« Je vous jure que c'est pas moi ! » s'écria Tony en levant les mains, même si ses collègues ne pouvaient pas le voir.

« La ferme, DiNozzo. »

Au bout d'une minute de silence, ils n'entendaient plus rien. Aussi, ils se remirent à parler.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

Même s'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Après tout, ils étaient collègues, et même amis, mais toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chose à se raconter : ils ne parlaient pas de leur vie privée, et niveau travail, ils n'en avaient pas pour le moment. Grâce à cette légère coupure d'électricité en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Vous avancez dans l'enquête ? » demanda finalement Gibbs.

« Tu plaisantes ?! » fit Tony. « Tu veux qu'on avance comment, boss ? »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile sans informatique, boss... » risqua McGee d'une petite voix.

« Eh bien faites ça à l'ancienne méthode ! » répondit leur chef d'équipe en grognant.

_Bam_.

« Tony ! » s'indigna l'ancien du MIT.

« Désolé, mais la situation est si... »

« ... risible ? »

« Ouep. »

Silence.

« Où est Abby ? » demanda l'italien.

« Aucune idée. »

Gibbs haussa simplement les épaules, et même si Tony ne pouvait pas le voir, il comprit sa réponse grâce, justement, à son absence de réponse.

« Et Ducky ? »

« Quelque part, » répondit leur boss, tandis qu'à son tour, McGee haussa les épaules.

« Oo-kay... »

Silence.

« C'est bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, DiNozzo ? » soupira Gibbs en se massant le front.

« Oh rien. »

Tony sentit le regard, sans le voir, de son patron sur lui, qui le transperçait, comme à son habitude.

« Je pensais simplement que c'était bien, on arrive à bien communiquer nous trois. »

Silence.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Silence.

« Je me disais aussi... » continua-t-il dans un murmure.

_PAF_.

« Aïe. »

« La ferme, Tony, » fit Gibbs, qui se trouvait juste derrière l'italien, et une fois qu'il eut frappé son agent derrière la tête, retourna à son bureau.

« Comment tu fais pour t'asseoir à ton bureau sans te prendre le pied dans... rien du tout ? La seule fois où je me suis levé pour soulager une envie pressante, je suis tombé plusieurs fois, en trébuchant sur je ne sais même pas quoi ! » interrogea Tony, en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où il pensait que son patron se trouvait.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui, ne l'étonna pas plus que ça.

« Gibbs ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la fermer, DiNozzo ? » râla le leader.

« Euuh... Si ? »

_Bam_.

« Tony ! » s'exclama à nouveau McGee en entendant le bruit si reconnaissable.

« Quoi ?! J'ai rien fait ! »

« Ah ? Mais alors... Euuh, bo-- » il se coupa avant de finir le mot, et s'empressa de trouver autre chose à dire. « Quand vont-ils rectifier l'électricité ? »

« Quand ils auront fini leur sandwich. C'est toujours comme ça dans les films, » informa l'italien.

Aussitôt qu'il termina sa phrase, un grésillement se fit entendre dans la salle et les trois hommes levèrent la tête pour voir que les lumières commençaient à se rallumer. Ils poussèrent tous trois un gros soupir de soulagement. Regardant ses collègues, après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité, Tony remarqua Gibbs ranger quelque chose dans son tiroir. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question. Il valait mieux éviter vu la mine qu'avait son chef d'équipe.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'ascenseur.

« DiNozzo, McGee ! Rentrez chez vous. Je veux vous voir demain à 8h à vos bureaux ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui.

« Je parie 50 dollars que Gibbs a attendu exprès que l'électricité revienne pour partir et prendre son ascenseur ! » fit l'italien en se levant de son fauteuil, un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Je te suis ! Mais comment en avoir le coeur net ? »

« Ah-ah ! Laisses faire le travail à un DiNozzo et tu verras, McGeek, » répondit-il.

McGee le fixa un instant, puis comme s'il abandonnait de trouver une solution à un problème, il marcha vers la sortie, faisant juste un signe de la main à son collègue.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il en gardant les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes.

« Je dois finir quelque chose avant. M'attends pas, McPatient ! Vas donc rejoindre tes elfes de combats, Seigneur des Elfes ! »

L'ancien du MIT grommela quelque chose que Tony ne chercha pas à comprendre, déjà absorbé dans sa tâche suivante. De plusieurs grandes enjambées, il atteignit le bureau de Gibbs. Se glissant derrière, il essaya de se souvenir quel était le tiroir que Gibbs avait ouvert. Se rappelant, il plaça sa main sur la poignée, et d'un geste vif, l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit d'abord ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis, après quelques secondes, il éclata de rire. Il regagna peu après, sa voiture, et il avait les yeux humides rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu et en essayant d'imaginer Gibbs.

Franchement, Gibbs avec des lunettes à vision nocturne, qui l'aurait cru ?


End file.
